fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient Texts
Ancient Texts (古文書資料 Komonjo Shiryō lit. Old Documents Data) are a series of coded messages viewable from the Records Hall in My Castle, in Fire Emblem Fates. Overview Upon accessing the Records Hall in My Castle, players have the ability to view a series of coded messages under the "Ancient Texts" heading. These messages contain various plot-related prophecies and background info on the world, under a simple substitution cypher. The final text, "Monument", acts as a rosetta stone for the cypher, as it depicts the entire alphabet in order. Please note that the final translation below contains major spoilers. Text Translations No. 000 Poem A dragon neither white nor black saw his future self as no more than a caged beast A dragon neither white nor black sang three songs of prophecy so someday his soul might be released This text describes Anankos setting up the events of the game. No. 001 Prophecy of Sky In the white light a hand reaches through A double edged blade cuts your heart in two Waking dreams fade away embrace the brand new day This text describes the events of the Birthright campaign and is one of the verses of Lost in Thoughts All Alone. No. 002 Prophecy of Land Embrace the dark you call a home Gaze upon an empty white throne A legacy of lies a familiar disguise This text describes the events of the Conquest campaign and is one of the verses of Lost in Thoughts All Alone. No. 003 Prophecy of Depths A burdened heart sinks into the ground A veil falls away without a sound Not day nor night wrong nor right for truth and peace we fight This text describes the events of the Revelation campaign and is one of the verses of Lost in Thoughts All Alone. No. 004 Dragons & People I Once dragons fought against each other using humans as pawns They empowered their pawns with drops of their own blood In time the dragonblooded humans became royalty even as the dragons descended into beasthood This text gives information on the history of dragons in the world of Fates. It also provides the origin of the Dragon Vein ability. No. 005 Dragons & People II To escape madness the dragons threw off their mortal flesh and became ascended spirits They left the world to humanity except for the few dragons who chose to remain This text gives information on the history of dragons in the world of Fates, including what happened to them after the degeneration. No. 006 Bloodline 1 The white princes and princesses are born of Sumeragi and Ikona the black princes and princesses are born of Garon the first prince with Katerina the first princess with a concubine the second prince with yet another the second princess with another still This text gives information on the parentage of the eight royal siblings of Hoshido and Nohr. No. 007 Bloodline 2 The child of light kidnapped in the dark is not of nohr blood nor a child of the hoshidan king The child was born of the white queen and silent dragon Anankos is the true father This text gives information on the parentage of the game's main character. No. 008 Monument a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z Category:Terms